Apothiconic Loud: Revelations (Descontinuada)
by Marcustine
Summary: Tras la invocación de Shadowman cosas extrañas suceden, sin quererlo han atraído un mal que amenaza con destruir todo lo que conocen. Sin embargo, contaran con la ayuda de alguien desconocido... ¿Podrán Lucy y Lincoln enfrentar las múltiples amenazas que se avecinan y detener la próxima catástrofe? Descubranlo aquí, en Apothiconic Loud REVELATIONS
1. Chapter 1

**ESTO ES UNA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA SERIE DE ONESHOTS "APOTHICONIC LOUD"**

**APOTHICONIC LOUD: INVOCACIÓN / APOTHICONIC LOUD: CASUALIDAD / APOTHICONIC LOUD: ATRAPADA**

**Las tres suceden simultáneamente, estas invitado a leerlas si quieres entender un poco el contexto.**

**(Si están interesados también escribí un Oneshot de los Sin Kids llamado Lemy Der Toten, basado en COD Black Ops 1 Zombies)**

* * *

**Summary: Tras la invocación de Shadowman cosas extrañas suceden, han atraído un mal que amenaza con destruir todo lo que conocen. Sin embargo, contaran con la ayuda de alguien desconocido... ¿Podrán Lucy y Lincoln enfrentar las múltiples amenazas que se avecinan y detener la próxima catástrofe?**

**Protagonistas: ****[Lincoln/ Lucy/ Sam / Stella****]**

**Aviso: TLH y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**[Juggernautic Ops****]**

_Apothiconic LOUD_**: ****'****REVELATIONS****'**

* * *

Tras la reciente invocación de Shadowman los hermanos Loud, Lincoln y Lucy, fueron a cenar con sus familiares causando un gran escándalo que ya se había vuelto una rutina en esa casa. Nada extraño paso, todo paso con relativa normalidad y una vez terminada la cena todos fueron a sus cuartos a dormir. Con la habitación a oscuras el albino se recostó en su cama, agarró su fiel conejo Bun Bun y cerró los ojos en espera del sueño. Durmió un largo rato, o al menos eso percibió ya que no sabia realmente cuanto tiempo había pasado pero podía estar seguro que habían sido horas, sintió una molestia en su cuello que se extendió hasta el resto de su cuerpo

Al principio no le había prestado atención pero esa molestia rápidamente se convirtió en incomodidad y posteriormente en dolor, el joven loud intentó moverse pero algo lo aprisionaba y fue en ese momento, en el que abrió los ojos, en que supo que o mas bien que era el causante de ese repentino dolor. Era un grande, delgado y horroso monstruo morado con forma de esfera y tentáculos saliendo de sus costados, los cuales lo tenían completamente atrapado y sin posibilidad de escape

"¡Ayuda!" Gritó Lincoln totalmente desesperado, varios segundos pasaron y aparentemente nadie acudió a su llamado "¡¿En serio no hay nadie?! ¡Ayuda!"

Un segundo grito basto para que aquella criatura aumentara su agarre, la parte central de la esfera, que estaba repleta de dientes afilados se abrió y se mostraba un ojo que lo miraba fijamente. Momentos después el monstruo levanto a Lincoln de la cama y lo acercaba peligrosamente a sus fauces repletas de dientes. Gritó aún mas fuerte pero era inútil, aquella cosa iba a comerlo y no había nadie que pudiera detenerlo

Cuando ya estaba a centímetros de entrar a la boca del monstruo la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y entró velozmente un soldado adulto con traje militar invernal, guantes negros, una mascara de gas y en su cabeza una ushanka blanca. El soldado apuntó con sus pistolas duales al monstruo y disparó varias ráfagas directas a los tentáculos del monstruo para que no intentara atraparlo, con dolor el monstruo suelta a Lincoln y escapa por la ventana pero el misterioso soldado segundos antes le lanza una granada semtex que se pega en la espalda de la criatura y ya estando a una distancia considerable, explota en cuestión de segundos

Lincoln quedo impresionado por todo lo sucedido, con cierto nerviosismo pregunta "¿Quien es usted y qué hace aquí?"

"La ayuda que pediste" Respondió el soldado con una pequeña risa, extendió su mano al joven loud y este después de unos instantes le estrecha la mano "Ya hablando en serio, mi nombre es clasificado y pertenezco a las fuerzas especiales Artic Ops. Supongo que puedes llamarme Artic" Rasco su mentón algo confuso "¿Que hago aquí? La verdad ni yo lo se, solo sé que dormí en una tienda de acampar con mis compañeros y de un momento para otro aparecí acostado en el sofá de tu casa"

"¿En mi casa?" Arqueó una ceja "¿Y no te encontraste con mi familia? Eso es muy raro, generalmente suelen ser muy escandalosos..."

"No, de hecho pensé que esta casa estaba abandonada pero entre el buen cuidado que tiene y tus gritos me di cuenta que estaba equivocado" Artic caminó hasta la ventana y vio el cuerpo de esa ya muerta criatura "También me encontré con una niña de cabello negro cuando me desperté, hablamos un rato en la cocina hasta que escuche que alguien estaba en problemas y vine a ayudar"

"Esa es mi hermana menor, Lucy. Le preguntaré si sabe algo respecto a ese... monstruo" Lincoln abrió la puerta seguido por Artic y al haber recorrido medio pasillo el albino se palmeó la frente avergonzado "Cielos, olvide darte las gracias por salvarme de esa cosa. Por cierto, me llamo Lincoln Loud"

"No hay de que niño, quedarme acostado sin hacer nada no es mi estilo"

**[...]**

La loud gótica estaba sentada, sobre la mesa había una taza de café a la que no le ha dado ni un sorbo, estaba tan inmersa viendo esa extraña marca en su mano que no se dio cuenta que Artic y Lincoln habían entrado a la cocina

"Hey Lucy ¿Qué haces?" Habló el albino, Artic tomo asiento al lado de la gótica y se cruzo de brazos "¿Quieres café u otra cosa Artic?"

"Un café estaría bien" Lincoln sirvió el café, Artic miro la extraña marca que tenia Lucy en su mano "¿Lograste reconocer esa marca?"

Lucy suspiró y agarro su taza para tomar un sorbo y luego responder "No, nunca he visto una como esta antes" cuando su hermano se acercó y le entrego la taza de café a Artic ella lo llamó "Linc ¿Puedo ver tu mano?"

"¿Ah? Claro" Extendió su mano a su hermana y tanto el como los otros dos presentes vieron que tenia la misma extraña marca que Lucy "¡¿Y esto?! ¿Sera una especie de experimento de Lisa o algo así? Si mamá ve esta horrible marca me va a matar"

"Dudo mucho que nuestros padres y hermanas puedan hacer algo ahora" Lincoln arqueo una ceja confuso "Todos ellos desaparecieron, no los he visto desde que desde que desperté y todo ha estado muy silencioso desde entonces"

"Seguramente hayan salido a algún lugar o a comprar algo, tampoco pienses en algo tan extremo como su desaparición" Lincoln intento hallarle alguna explicación a lo sucedido. Ese monstruo en la mañana, la llegada de Artic y ahora la extraña **'**desaparición**'** de su familia

Artic dio un sorbo a su café para luego meterse a la conversación "Pues si esa tal Lisa también creo a ese monstruo que te atacó a mi jefe le gustaría tenerla entre sus fuerzas de investigación, porque uff..."

"Espera ¿Monstruo?" Lucy miró a su hermano y a Artic, ambos se encogieron de hombros

Mientras los hermanos Loud seguían tratando de hallarle alguna explicación a todo lo sucedido una extraña aura celeste comenzó a materializarse en el ambiente, Lincoln y Lucy ya conocían de quien era esa aura mientras que Artic con el ceño fruncido se preparaba para sacar sus duales. Un vórtice se abrió al otro extremo de la mesa, de ahí salio otro monstruo pero no cualquier monstruo, una bestia humanoide con traje elegante, dientes filosos que cubrían gran parte de su cara, manos en vez de tentáculos y su cabeza tenia múltiples tentáculos que apuntaban hacia atrás.

Artic sin dudarlo sacó ambas pistolas y disparó unas múltiples ráfagas de balas pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se todas sus balas se detuvieron en el aire a pocos centímetros de tocar al monstruo "¡¿Qué carajos?!"

"Menuda bienvenida le dan a su amigo **Shadowman**, chicos" Hablo el monstruo con una fingida indignación, las balas cayeron súbitamente sobre la mesa. Lucy y Lincoln sonrieron al verlo de nuevo mientras que un sorprendido Artic se mantenía inmóvil "Tranquilo amigo, soy un demonio bueno, no tienes de que preocuparte ni ponerte así de violento"

"Es bueno verte de nuevo, Shadowman. Justo pensaba en ir a tu dimensión a preguntarte un par de cosas" Dijo Lucy para luego dirigirse al hombre de traje militar "Descuida, digamos que ya hemos tratado con él antes"

Artic con una ceja alzada se cruzó de brazos y miró al recién llegado demonio con algo de desconfianza y curiosidad "Si ustedes lo dicen... Me llamo Artic ¿Tu eres...?"

"Ya dije mi nombre, Shadowman, uno de los demonios mas fuerte y ultimo apoticon con vida. Un placer conocerlo señor Artic" Extendió los tentáculos de su mano al militar, dudó unos momentos pero finalmente correspondió al saludo "No es necesario que fueran a mi dimensión, ya planeaba venir a la suya para aclarar ciertos asuntos"

"¿Tiene que ver con esta extraña marca y la desaparición de nuestra familia?" Lincoln ya predecía a que asuntos se refería Shadowman, el demonio soltó una leve risa para luego asentir

"Veo que quieren ir directo al punto, me gusta" Buscó una posición en la cual estar cómodo y ya estando firme apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa para hablar en un tono más serio "Lamento decir esto chicos pero se han metido en un problema muy grande" Los tres humanos se tensaron al escuchar eso, Shadowman lo notó y esperó unos momentos para continuar "No me malinterpreten, no es un problema conmigo pero si con toda su dimensión y las allegadas a la misma, incluyendo el mundo espiritual"

"Veran, cuando me invocaron detecte un par de energías que no logré reconocer pero por su gran fuerza imagino que debieron aprovechar mi aura espiritual para atravesar la barrera espectral y llegar a este mundo a intentar convencer a algún humano ingenuo para que logre sus fines maquiavelicos" Tomó una pausa y desvió la mirada al centro de la mesa "No quería involucrarlos en esto pero realmente es algo que, como dije, afectara a su dimensión y al mundo espiritual. Necesito que hagan esto no por mi, si no por sus seres queridos y por su propia supervivencia"

Lincoln hacia un gesto de detenerse con sus manos y abrió sus ojos de la impresión "Wow, un momento ¿Esta pidiéndonos que intentemos detener a esos seres espirituales qué quieren destruir la dimensión? ¿Como rayos los encontraremos y los detendremos? Ademas ¿Qué sucedió con nuestra familia? ¿Están bien?" Tenia los nervios a flor de piel, no podria aguantar realizar una misión tan importante ¿Salvar su dimensión? Solo tenia 11 años ¿Qué podria hacer el?

Artic sujetó el hombro del albino y le hablo con un tono comprensivo "Lincoln, tranquilízate un poco. Se que esto puede ser algo difícil pero estoy seguro que tu familia esta bien, ademas, puedes contar con mi apoyo si necesitas ayuda con esa misión de salvar tu dimensión"

"No olvides que yo también tengo la marca, contaras también con mi apoyo Linc" Siguió su hermana Lucy, Lincoln miró a ambos y les agradeció con una leve sonrisa que ellos correspondieron

"Tu familia esta bien" Intervino Shadowman, captando de nuevo la atención de los tres "Su esencia vital aún se mantiene, pero su ubicación no sabría decírtela ya que están protegidos por algún sello espiritual o barrera que impide mi reconocimiento. Solo es cuestión de buscarlos pero imagino que quienes se los llevaron deben estar relacionados con esos espíritus que mencione" Los hermanos loud suspiraron aliviados, aunque saber que alguien tenia secuestrados a sus seres queridos les preocupaba al menos seguían vivos

"¿Y precisamente qué buscan esos espíritus infiltrados?" Artic sacó una libreta de su bolsillo y un lápiz del otro para ponerse a escribir, con sus tentáculos Shadowman creó una especie de holograma que mostraba una esfera metálica con detalles dorados y marcas antiguas dispersas en diversos lados de la esfera

"Ellos buscaran esto, la Llave de la Invocacion. Un arma sumamente poderosa con la capacidad de crear mundos, abrir portales dimensionales y la de traer cualquier ser del mundo espiritual al plano físico" Movió los tentáculos y el holograma cambio, mostrando diversas formas que podía adquirir el objeto, mayormente eran formas geométricas "Si esos espíritus logran obtener y usar esta poderosa arma será el fin de todo lo que conocemos. ¿Ven lo importante qué es y el por qué les di la marca Apoticon sin ningún tipo de contrato? Esto es mucho más importante que mis propios intereses"

Lincoln y Lucy miraron su respectiva marca, iban a preguntar lo obvio pero Shadowman se les adelantó

"Si se preguntan por que habilidades tendrán, eso lo tendrán que aprender ustedes. La marca apoticon brinda diferentes habilidades que el usuario deberá desarrollar y perfeccionar para lograr sus objetivos, esto puede jugarles tanto en contra o a favor, dependiendo del uso que les den y su ingenio nadie que interfiera podrá hacerles frente" Shadowman se levantó de la silla, materializo el Necronomicon X y lo hizo desparecer "Tenemos un punto a favor y es que la Llave de Invocacion solo funcionara en conjunto del Necronomicon X, y el libro esta bajo mi custodia..."

"¡Perfecto!" Lincoln chasqueó los dedos, seria pan comido pues sin el libro quien obtuviera la Llave de Invocacion no tendría nada que hacer "Solo nos queda buscar esa llave, a mi familia y pan comido"

"Hablando de la llave... ¿Donde esta?" Shadowman le respondió a Artic con un holograma de Royal Woods, luego el holograma se extendió un poco mas hasta mostrar un mapa de américa del norte y centro américa. Un tanto alejado del continente americano se veían un par de islas con un punto rojo que palpitaba "Uhh... ¿Esas no son las islas de Hawai?"

"Exactamente, la energia que emite la Llave de Invocacion proviene de alguna de estas islas. Aunque es mas intensa en esa isla que llaman **Maui**" Los hermanos Loud y Artic cruzaron miradas unos momentos, no estaban muy seguros de como llegarían tan lejos ¿Seria alguna de las habilidades de las que hablo Shadowman? ¿Teletransportacion o algo similar?

Sea cual sea el modo de llegar a esa lejana isla, Shadowman abrió un vórtice en el suelo y antes de irse dedico unas ultimas palabras a los hermanos Loud "Volveré en otro momento, ya he estado mucho tiempo en este mundo, los usuarios de esos espíritus podrían buscarlos y causar problemas. Buscare una forma de reconocer esas entidades y como llevarlos hasta Maui" Movió sus tentáculos de un lado a otro como una especie de forma de decir "Adiós"

"Por el momento no tienen de que preocuparse, las energías que detecte eran de Royal Woods y no creo que se hayan movido ¿Por que mientras tanto no practican sus poderes contra esos criminales de ahí fuera o le enseñan una lección a esos hipócritas en mallas? Lo mejor sera estar preparado ¡Hasta luego!"

El demonio apoticon entró completamente al vórtice y dejó a los tres con una expresión de confusión y curiosidad. ¿En que clase de problema se habrán metido? ¿Lograran obtener la Llave de Invocacion y evitar la destrucción de su mundo? ¿Podrán encontrar y salvar a su familia? Esas y muchas otras preguntas venían a la mente de los hermanos Loud, Artic por su parte pensaba si ese extraño sujeto tendría algo que ver con su repentina aparición en esa casa o si estaba relacionado con ese monstruo que explotó hace unos momentos. El militar suspiró fastidiado, se levantó del asiento y con los brazos cruzados miro a ambos hermanos Loud

"Bueno, antes de hacer toda esa misión tendríamos que desayunar ¿No?"

"¿Planeas ayudarnos? Si esto tiene que ver con entidades espirituales, héroes o cosas parecidas no creo que vaya a ser una tarea fácil" Esas palabras por parte de Lincoln parecieron ofender al militar, aunque bajo la mascara que tenia puesta sonrió y volvió a portar sus pistolas

"Ja ¿Por quien me tomas Lincoln? Soy un soldado altamente entrenado y no importa quien venga, mis balas, condición física y técnicas son lo suficientemente buenas como para hacerle frente a quien sea" Guardó las armas, revolvió el cabello del albino y con el puño cerrado extendió su pulgar "Ahora ya díganme ¿Qué quieren comer?"

**[...]**

En las calles de Royal Woods aun era temprano, muchos salían a dar una caminata o disfrutar de la brisa mañanera y el brillo del sol. Entre esas personas estaba Sam, caminó hasta el parque y después de unos minutos se detuvo frente a un árbol para sentarse de espaldas a el y disfrutar de la tranquilidad. Toco su cuello y ahí estaba ese extraño collar que le transmitió un montón de sensaciones la noche anterior, quería preguntarle un par de cosas a ese extraño espíritu que se hacia llamar **Armored Soul** ¿Ese repentino encuentro en el puente habrá sido casual? Y si fue intencional ¿Por qué precisamente ella? ¿El efecto del** Liquido Soldat** era permanente? La rubia sacó aquel misterioso cilindro con un liquido rojo, no es que pensara usarlo pero si se encontraba en peligro extremo algo debería hacer para no morir, de todas las cuestiones quería saber lo más importante ¿Quien era ese tal **Shadowman**? Armored reacciono mal al saber de quien era esa aura celeste ¿Sera alguien con quien se lleva realmente mal o alguna especie de enemigo?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió un extraño escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, miró a los lados y no encontró a nadie cerca. Sostuvo el rubí y lo extendió un poco, después de unos segundos de estar viéndolo un pequeño pero perceptible brillo en la gema llamo su atención

"Criatura terrenal, tenemos que hablar" Escuchó una profunda y reconocible voz en su cabeza, tragó saliva y con algo de nerviosismo se dirigió al baño del parque

**[...]**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

**LA. PUTA. MADRE. Lo que me costó hacer este bendito capitulo, lo rescribi 5 PUTAS VECES y a la 6 ta ya llego lo bueno. Lo difícil no era hacer el capitulo si no que de alguna manera introdujera, pues, el tema de la Llave de Invocacion y los poderes de Lincoln y Lucy (_Y si, lo se, era MUY predecible que ellos recibirían los poderes_) aunque la introducción de este personaje nuevo (_Artic Ops_) ni siquiera estaba planeada (Y no iba a estar en la historia) pero tuve que hacer varios cambios en los borradores y pues... Aquí esta**

**No tiene mucha acción (_Lo único es la balaceada que se llevó el pobre monstruo del inicio y la que casi se lleva Shadowman... Aunque la detuvo con sus poderes y dejo en ridículo al pobre Artic pero bueno, tampoco todo se puede en esta vida_) pero tampoco era la intención que tuviera mucha. Como dije, solo es un capitulo introductorio (_Las 5 versiones de antes SI tenían acción y criminales apaleados pero no se... El intermedio de ellos, que es donde aparecía Shadowman y le daba los poderes como que no me convencía del todo_) **

**¿Pude llevarlo mejor? Claramente ¿Habia alguna manera de que esas 5 versiones anteriores funcionaran y ya estuvieran viendo el capitulo 3? Tal vez ¿Sera un fic de gran calidad y profundidad argumental? Eh... Lo dudo, solo hago esto por diversión y realmente no me lo tomo muy en serio, aunque tampoco planeo publicar basura**

_**En**_**_ fin_, ya en los siguientes habrá mas acción y se encontraran con múltiples seres que dificultaran el tema de la Llave de Invocacion. **

**Disfruten del comienzo de Apothiconic Loud, si quieren dejar un comentario/opinión al respecto cualquiera es bienvenida.**

**Se despide JUGGERNAUTIC OPS y... ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**

**_When you need some help to get by,_**

**_Something to make you feel strong._**

**_Reach for Juggernog tonight,_**

**_Sugar seduction delight!_**

**_When you need to feel big and strong,_**

**_Reach for Juggernog tonight!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso: TLH y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**[Juggernautic Ops****]**

_Apothiconic LOUD_**: ****'****REVELATIONS****'**

* * *

Lincoln y Lucy caminaron junto a Artic por las diversas calles de Royal Woods para mostrarle en donde se encontraba y hablar sobre cualquier otro tema, sea de donde haya venido el soldado nunca había escuchado de la ciudad donde residía la familia Loud. No todo era tranquilo, si bien nada extraño había pasado (_exceptuando todo lo que paso en la mañana_) al caminar sentía que no todo estaba "_bien_" ¿Qué significaba eso? No era la inseguridad de la ciudad ni el miedo de ser asaltado o algo parecido, si no que podían sentir un cierto nivel de peligro inminente en el ambiente, además de las miradas que les dedicaban las personas a su alrededor aunque seguramente seria por la peculiar forma de vestir de Artic, en Royal Woods no solían verse soldados con pintas tan... ¿Invernales? Y menos normal era verlo escoltando a dos niños desconocidos

Luego de unos minutos llegaron al centro comercial de Royal Woods, fueron al área de comida y se agruparon en una mesa

"Es increíble, no pensé que sobrevivir en una casa llena de hermanas fuera posible. Debo reconocer tu aguante y paciencia Lincoln" Artic palmeó la espalda del chico con una mano y con la otra alzó su pulgar en señal de aprobación "Ya sabes, con eso de la 'marea roja' y 'el Andres' las mujeres suelen ponerse un tanto fieras"

"¿Marea... Roja?" El albino arqueó una ceja en clara señal de confusión, Lucy dedicó una mirada al soldado que solo rió un poco y se levantó del asiento

"Nada chico, lo entenderás algún día. Traeré algo para beber" Artic se fue lo más rápido que pudo y dejo a ambos hermanos en silencio. Lincoln se rascó la cabeza aún confuso

"¿Es por eso que mis hermanas mayores se vuelven el doble de agresivas?"

Lucy suspiró fastidiada "Ignora eso Linc, volvamos al tema importante ¿Qué haremos antes de ir a Hawai y buscar la Llave de Invocacion?"

"Lo que dijo Shadowman, debemos aprender a usar los poderes de la marca apoticon. Si esos otros espíritus intentaran conseguirla lo mínimo que podemos hacer es retrasarlos lo suficiente mientras encontramos alguna forma de ir" El albino se encogió de hombros "Pedirle a Artic que nos enseñe alguna que otra de sus técnicas de guerra nos ayudaría bastante a defendernos"

"Cierto, la marca apoticon..." Lucy tomó una breve pausa "Ahora que lo pienso, no le preguntamos como podíamos usarla"

Ambos hermanos Loud se dieron un facepalm "¡Rayos! ¡¿Como se nos pudo olvidar preguntarle algo tan importante?!" Lincoln pasó la mano por su cabello y frunció el ceño, justo en ese momento vuelve Artic con un trió de refrescos y una bandeja con unos cuantos panes rellenos

"La comida aquí es extrañamente barata... ¿De qué hablan chicos?" Dejó todo lo que trajo en la mesa y tomo su asiento de nuevo

"Pues..." Lincoln iba a responder pero una repentina explosión en una de las tiendas del fondo llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Las personas alrededor comenzaron a correr despavoridas para buscar un lugar seguro, las alarmas de seguridad del centro comercial se activaron y de la tienda que explotó salió un cocodrilo humanoide muy musculado de almenos 2 metros y con una increíble cantidad de dientes

Al ver a ese monstruo todos quedaron en un momentáneo shock para segundos después irse corriendo lo más rápido que podían, el reptil abrió la boca y rugió, su rugido fue tan fuerte que disparó una poderosa onda sonica que mandó a volar a todo el que tuviera frente. Esa onda sonica iba a impactar contra los hermanos Loud pero Artic reaccionó rápido y los agarró a ambos, dio un gran salto hacia atrás seguido de una voltereta evitando por poco la onda sonica que causo un gran daño al área de comida y aturdió o lastimo a algunas personas que no lograron quitarse a tiempo

"¿Están bien?" Dejó a los hermanos Loud a un lado suyo, miró sus destrozados panes rellenos con el ceño fruncido y sin dudarlo empuñó sus pistolas duales "Ese maldito destruyo mi comida ¡Nadie se mete con mi comida!"

"Algo mareados pero bien" Lincoln palmeó varias veces su frente hasta estar totalmente consciente de la situación, miró al reptil mutante por unos segundos y luego con una expresión de sorpresa gritó "No puedo creerlo ¡Ese es el supervillano Reptilant! ¿Qué rayos hace aquí? El ataca solamente en Hollywood"

"Con las cosas que han pasado en la mañana no me sorprende que un supervillano de otro estado aparezca aquí" Lucy suspiró, toco su marca varias veces en espera de que pasará algo pero absolutamente nada pasó "Si no podemos usar esto podemos decir que estamos perdidos"

Artic gruñó "Descuiden chicos, estoy aquí. Nada que mis pistolas y entrenamiento militar no pueda resolver ¡Voy por ti cocodrilo mutante!" Gritó momentos antes de salir corriendo en dirección al supervillano que causaba destrozos por el centro comercial

Reptilant estaba ocupado robando los objetos valiosos de las tiendas y metiendolas en una bolsa, lo mismo hacia con objetos más pesados gracias a su super fuerza. Rió jocosamente para después dar un fuerte coletazo que empujó a un grupo de personas contra los guardias de seguridad que se acercaban para detenerlos, los guardias quedaron muy mal parados al ser derribados y el reptil aprovechó para acercarse a ellos con un salto y noquearlos con unos simples pero poderosos golpes

"Ja, la gran inutilidad de las fuerzas de seguridad en esta ciudad esta empezando a gustarme. Es incluso más fácil que en Hollywood" Agarró la pesada bolsa repleta de cosas valiosas y la cargó en su espalda "Supongo que mi siguiente objetivo ser-"

"¡Toma esto lagartija desarrollada!"

Artic tomo por sorpresa a Reptilant y le propinó un poderoso golpe en la cara seguido de uno en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire por unos momentos, el soldado finalizo con una llave que pasó al reptil por encima de el y lanzarlo contra una tienda. Aun estando en el suelo Artic usó sus duales para dispararle una casi inacabable ráfaga de balas que terminó cuando sus cargadores se vaciaron, cambió ambos cargadores y guardó sus armas para enfundar su cuchillo de guerra

"¿Eso es todo? Vaya, si que fue fácil" El soldado se cruzó de brazos y esperó pacientemente, segundos después Reptilant se levantó como si nada "Como suponía, las balas no te iban a hacer nada con esa piel de reptil. Con algo de suerte quizás quedabas inconsciente pero veo que tendré que esforzarme un poco más"

"¡Argh! ¡¿Quien te crees qué eres tú, intento plaga policial, para golpearme de esa manera?! ¡Te enseñaré como es que se golpea de verdad!" Los dientes del cocodrilo se alargaron unos centímetros más, su musculatura aumentó considerablemente y las espinas de su espalda aumentaron de cantidad y tamaño, ahora si era un verdadero monstruo.

Con una sonrisa en la cara el soldado realizó un gesto con la mano para provocarlo "¡No seas tan hablador y ven por mi!"

Ambos corrieron el uno contra el otro para chocar sus puños e inmediatamente abrirlas después para atrapar las manos del otro y comenzar un forcejeo, duraron unos segundos así hasta que el reptil ganaba terreno. Artic flexiono una de sus piernas y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago que aturdió a su oponente, aprovechó ese momento para realizarle una llave y dejarlo boca arriba. El soldado se lanzó contra el reptil y apuñaló al cocodrilo mutante en el pecho, sin embargo, la piel del cocodrilo era tan dura que el cuchillo se rompió en dos y dejo muy expuesto al soldado

Reptilant se levantó para luego agarrarlo del rostro con una de sus manos y usando su fuerza lo giro alrededor de si mismo para luego dar un gran salto y azotarlo duramente contra el suelo, sus ataques no acabaron ahí pues lo levantó del suelo y lo lanzó hacia arriba, momentos antes de caer preparó su puño derecho y en el momento justo le propinó un fuerte derechazo en la cara que mando a volar a Artic unos cuantos metros hasta chocar contra una columna. El impacto fue tan fuerte que la columna por poco y se destruye

Artic quedó sentado en el suelo totalmente inmóvil con un gran dolor en su espalda y rostro, gruñó molesto "Mierda, tampoco pensé que seria así de duro, eso me pasa por confiarme. Como esto continué así voy a terminar muy mal" Intento levantarse pero el dolor en su cuerpo podía más por lo que cayó de rodillas al suelo para luego susurrar un "_Maldición_"

"¡¿Qué pasa soldadito?! ¿No se supone que el hablador y fácil de vencer era yo? ¡Levántate y sigue luchando, a diferencia de muchos tu lograste sobrevivir a mis ataques!" Reptilant rió burlonamente unos segundos hasta que al terminar sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a caminar a paso lento contra el moribundo soldado, mientras se acercaba afilaba aun más las garras en sus manos "Esto lo voy a disfrutar... ¡Y mucho!"

Por otro lado, Lincoln y Lucy miraron totalmente atónitos la batalla que tuvo Artic recientemente. Por más entrenado que estuviera el soldado, Reptilant era un super villano sumamente peligroso por sus cualidades físicas y sobre humanas, no por nada era uno de los villanos más temidos en Hollywood y quien ha causado un verdadero dolor de cabeza a las autoridades del estado. Ellos no podrían hacer nada, si intentaban algo ese cocodrilo mutado los haría literalmente un pretzel humano (_Como solía amenazar cierta hermana Loud cuando no cumplían sus caprichos, aunque esta vez si era literal_)

Lucy trataba de activar su marca de cualquier manera, intentó recitando hechizos o tratando de que Shadowman respondiera a su llamado pero nada funcionaba. Aquel monstruo estaba cada vez más cerca del soldado y si no hacían nada el iba a morir, y conociendo al supervillano, también iría a por todos los que estuvieran en el centro comercial

"Es momento de actuar Linc, debemos usar la marca antes que sea demasiado tarde"

El albino apretó sus puños con impotencia, quería ayudar pero su cobardía se lo impedía, como odiaba ser tan cobarde aunque teniendo en frente a un musculoso cocodrilo mutante y con una hilera repleta de dientes, haría retroceder hasta el más valiente

"Agh, si tan solo Shadowman nos hubiera dicho como activarla ¡¿Como se supone que salvemos a nuestra familia y mundo si no sabemos usarla en primer lugar?!" Sujetó ambos costados de su cabeza alterado, inhalo y exhalo en un intento de calmarse y pensar en algún plan "Creo... Creo que tengo una idea, sonara estúpido pero debemos distraer a Reptilant para que Artic pueda atacarlo por sorpresa"

"Suspiro, aparte de ser una idea estúpida también es peligrosa. Ademas ¿No ves como esta Artic? A duras penas puede mantenerse de rodillas" Miró con nerviosismo al cocodrilo que ya estaba a pocos metros del soldado, hizo una mueca de desagrado para luego mirar a su hermano fijamente "Pero no tenemos otra idea mejor, los guardias están lastimados y los héroes aun no aparecen... Vamos Linc"

Ambos hermanos asintieron y corrieron en direcciones opuestas, Lincoln por la derecha y Lucy por la izquierda. Reptilant ya estaba literalmente a punto de llegar al moribundo soldado, se preparaba para darle el golpe de gracia pero una lata golpeo un costado de su cabeza. El cocodrilo mutante detuvo su acción para voltear a ver a quien se digno a interrumpirlo, se encontró con una temblorosa niña de cabello negro que retrocedía lentamente, él sonrió maliciosamente y decidió dejar al soldado para otro momento

"Niña estúpida ¿Acaso intentabas qué no matara a este soldado boca grande?" Dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse a Lucy

"¡L-Lucy huye de a-aquí! ¡Yo pue-puedo con el!" Artic intento detener a Reptilant pero solo terminó cayendo de cara al suelo "Maldición... ¡C-CORRE LUCY!"

La perturbadora sonrisa del villano aumento de tamaño "Oh ¿La conoces? Ya entiendo porque lo protegiste ¿No te importara si la mato antes que a ti?"

Mientras Lucy distraía al super villano Lincoln se movió agilmente hasta llegar al lado de Artic y ayudarlo a levantarse

"¿Qué carajos haces aquí Lincoln? Tu y tu hermana deben irse de aquí lo antes posible" Lincoln negó con su cabeza, usando todas sus fuerzas para intentar levantar al soldado

"No Artic, sin tu ayuda no podremos salvar el mundo. Te necesitamos vivo si o si"

Por desgracia Reptilant escuchó la conversación entre el albino y el soldado y se dio la vuelta enojado "¡Ey! ¡Deja a ese soldado niño con complejo de viejo! Si tantas ganas tienes de morir ya mismo cumplo tu petición"

Impulsándose con un salto el cocodrilo preparo sus puños para darles un golpe fatal, Artic cubrió a Lincoln y ambos recibieron de lleno el impacto aunque el que mas daño recibió el soldado. El golpe fue tan fuerte que los mando a volar y chocar contra una pared, Artic cayó al suelo desmayado y con varios huesos rotos y Lincoln se golpeo la cabeza, por poco y quedaba inconsciente o peor

Lucy al ver el tremendo impacto que recibió su hermano y la sangre que comenzaba a brotar de su cabeza despertó una ira en ella, apretó los puños y dientes ademas de dedicarle una mirada mortal al villano que se vanagloriaba por su gran fuerza. Apretó tan fuerte los puños que clavó sin querer sus uñas en sus manos, algo de sangre salio de ellas ademas de algo sumamente extraño... Con asombroso la Loud gótica vio salir una especie de liquido celeste que de alguna manera hacia que su marca apoticon tuviera un brillo tenue

Acerco ese extraño liquido celeste a la marca y esta aumento su brillo, con curiosidad esparció unas cuantas gotas de sangre combinada con ese liquido celeste en su marca y esta brillo con más intensidad. De un momento a otro su cabeza comenzó a doler, cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras sujetaba ambos costados de su cabeza

"¿Q-Qué esta pasándome?" Sin notarlo su cabello cambiaba a un color blanco y su cuerpo soltaba algún que otro pequeño chispazo eléctrico que no tardaron en hacerse más grandes y fuertes. Soltó su cabeza y miró las palmas de sus manos, todo su cuerpo le dolía pero de alguna manera se sentía bien aunque fuera de si, como si no fuera la misma persona "¿Este es el poder de la marca?"

Las manos de Lucy comenzaron a acumular las chispas que emitía su cuerpo, al tener una buena cantidad de energia dirigió su vista al villano que aun seguía vanagloriándose por su repentino logro y la ignoraba como si fuera cualquier cosa. Esa estúpida celebración hacia que su sangre hirviera de rabia, se levantó del piso y alzo las manos al aire con toda la energia acumulada en ambas palmas

"¡Cállate de una vez!" Apuntó con sus manos a Reptilant y un gran rayo de energia celeste salio disparada de las mismas. Poco tiempo de reacción tuvo el villano antes que ese repentino ataque lo tomara por sorpresa y lo empujara lejos de Artic y Lincoln. Lucy cayo de rodillas y comenzó a toser sangre, ese ataque había consumido mucha energia, o más de la que ella tenia "Así que ese es mi poder..."

Con un gran dolor en su espalda por el repentino chispazo se levantó y buscó al causante de semejante ataque "¡¿TU?! ¡¿Eres una heroína en cubierto?!" Grito sorprendido, segundos después frunció el ceño y preparó toda su artillería pesada. Sus garras se volvieron más grandes al igual que las espinas, rugió como un completo monstruo y saltó con las fauces abiertas en dirección a Lucy "¡Es tu fin!"

Sin embargo, fue detenido en pleno salto por unos tentáculos que agarraron su pierna y lo hicieron chocar contra una columna. Reptilant abrió los ojos como platos al ver que el chico albino de antes se levantaba del suelo con la cabeza agachada, levemente jorobado y con un par de largos tentáculos blancos que sustituían los dedos de su mano izquierda. Lucy quedo igual o incluso más sorprendida que el propio villano ¿Qué le pasaba a su hermano?

"¡¿Q-Qué demonios?! ¡¿Y qué rayos se supone que seas tu?!" Con una ceja arqueada toma una posición de ataque en espera de cualquier ataque sorpresa

Lincoln enderezó su espalda y revelo su rostro, su cara había sido sustituida por una hilera de dientes que cubría gran parte de su cara, ademas de pequeños tentáculos blancos que sobresalían de los costados de su cabeza. Abrió su gran boca lentamente y segundos después rugió, pero no como cualquier otro monstruo, este era un grito de un ser salido de la mente más retorcida de este mundo. La piel restante de su rostro y cabello se desintegraron para dar paso a largos tentáculos blancos que apuntan hacia atrás, su otra mano también sustituyo sus dedos por tentáculos y por algún motivo sobrenatural su ropa se tiño de un color negro

El ambiente se lleno de esa aura celeste que anunciaba la llegada de Shadowman aunque esta vez era diferente, no había indicios de que el fuera a aparecer en algún momento. Lo más extraño del asunto es que las personas a su alrededor se quedaron totalmente estáticas y con una mirada perdida miraban fijamente al Lincoln monstruoso. De un momento a otro la piel de aquellas personas comenzó a cambiar, su rostro fue sustituido por una hilera de dientes, su piel se volvió pálida y las prendas que cargaban fueron cambiadas por una túnica roja con detalles dorados

"Mierda, esto se va a poner feo" Susurró Reptilant con un toque de nerviosismo al notar que esas criaturas que antes eran humanos no veían con buenos ojos (_Como si tuvieran_) al albino, la chica gótica y claro, él. No tenia miedo por su apariencia, más bien era por su cantidad... No habían precisamente pocas personas en un centro comercial

Lucy se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban, volvió a cargar sus palmas con energia aunque esta era más débil que antes "¿En qué nos hemos metido?"

**[...]**

Sam salió del baño con una expresión pensativa, lo que habló con Armored si que se escuchaba importante pero no creía ser la indicada para realizar tan dura tarea. Solo era una adolescente amante del rock ¿Qué podía hacer alguien como ella? ¿Ayudar a empeorar las cosas? A pesar de saber una que otra técnica de auto defensa gracias a su padre ella no sabia pelear. Caminó por el parque un rato hasta llegar a la salida, esperó unos momentos y de su bolsillo volvió a sacar ese cilindro con liquido rojo

"¿Que debería hacer?" Cuestionó sujetando ese liquido rojo y su collar, inspecciono el cilindro de arriba a abajo. Decidió guardarlo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo esa aura celeste inundó el ambiente "Esta aura... ¿Volvieron a invocar a ese tal Shadowman?"

Las personas a su alrededor poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en esas extrañas criaturas del centro comercial, tragó saliva cuando todos la miraron fijamente con el liquido rojo. Retrocedió unos pasos mientras se encogía de hombros y un gran nerviosismo de apodero de ella, miró atrás suyo y más de esas cosas se acercaron

"Mucho peor, Sam. Estos son los hijos de puta más molestos que te encontraras, ellos son los **Keepers**. Y no quiero sonar obvio, pero solo habrá una manera en que te podrás enfrentar a ellos"

"Je, como si tuviera la opción de elegir..." Abrió el cilindro para beber ese extraño liquido rojo, los Keepers prepararon sus garras y dientes para lo próximo que venia

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

**Coño al fin, terminé de escribir este capitulo. No me costó nada hacerlo, solo que entre la luz que se va a cada rato, problemas de internet y que me pongo a procrastinar cada micro segundo que puedo pues cualquiera se tarda ¿No? **

**De igual forma planeo subir los capítulos semanalmente. Veo que tanto Revelations como mis demás fics han tenido un aumento en cuanto a vistas ¿Por qué habrá sido? *Frota su mentón ignorando el aviso en mayúsculas que debían leer las partes anteriores para entender esto***

**Ya seriamente, agradezco las leídas y comentarios además de claro, las 5 alarmas y el follow que le pusieron al fic. Pensaba que las leídas decaerían pero por alguna razón durante toda esta semana se mantuvo fluido (_Se volvió el tercero más leído, superado por AL: Casualidad que seria el segundo y en primero Lemy Der Toten_). Pues, hablando respecto al capitulo, un poco de acción y desmadre ademas de la activación de la Marca Apoticon de Lincoln y Lucy. Ahora si podemos decir que se viene lo chido (_Pero no tanto, aun no llegan a Hawai que ahí si habrá vergazos a diestra y siniestra_) además de la introducción de uno de los tantos villanos: Reptilant y la introducción a uno de los tantos dolores de cabeza: los Keepers**

**El próximo se verá desde la perspectiva de Sam ¿Por qué todas esas criaturas habrán aparecido desde el rugido de Lincoln? ¿Habra algo que los haya atraído? ¿Qué son? **

**Descubranlo en el próximo episodio de APOTHICONIC LOUD: RELEVATIONS *Suena "Archangel" de Elena Siegman de fondo***

**Agradezco a J0nas Nagera, Regamers10 y Wokeland por los comentarios y su opinión.**

**Respondiendo a lo que dijiste J0nas, lo hice en partes porque en un principio no pensé en hacerlo un fic seguido y porque quería ver si se mantenía el interés en cuanto veían el titulo. Si se mantuvo (Tuvieron el mismo ritmo de leídas por día, siendo los dos primeros días los más potentes) y ahí pensé en hacerlo fic de capítulos. Aunque eso no quita que fue estúpido publicarlo todo separado, pero ahí te explique mi intento de justificación jaja**

**Y si, creo que tomaron en cuenta ya que las demás partes tuvieron sus cuantas releídas. Aunque igual pensaba explicar cosas en ciertas partes para esos lectores que ven de volada este fic sin importarle nada (Si no fuera el creador lo haría, _las cosas como son. JPG_ ) **

**En fin, agradezco el apoyo y todo eso. Si tienen algún comentario respecto al capitulo o alguna critica para eso están las reviews, aunque igual con que vea que la historia mantiene su interés o un simple follow/fav me basta y sobra**

**Se despide JUGGERNAUTIC OPS y... ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**

**_When you need some help to get by,_**

**_Something to make you feel strong._**

**_Reach for Juggernog tonight,_**

**_Sugar seduction delight!_**

**_When you need to feel big and strong,_**

**_Reach for Juggernog tonight!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso: TLH y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**[Juggernautic Ops]**

_Apothiconic LOUD_: '**REVELATIONS**'

* * *

Cuando terminó de beber el **Liquido Soldat **el cuerpo de Sam tembló violentamente breves segundos para luego parar abruptamente, los Keepers se deslizaron para atacarla pero al estar pocos metros de ella fueron atravesados por unas largas púas que salían de los nudillos de la rubia. Movió las púas hacia un lado y cortó en mitades a los que logró atravesar, cayeron al suelo inmóviles y su cuerpo se deshizo como si fueran cenizas. Los demás monstruos gruñeron enojados por el repentino ataque de la joven Sharp pero no se iban a dejar intimidar tan fácil

"Wow, esto es increíble y extraño" Asombrada miraba sus púas, extendiéndolas y retrayendolas a voluntad. Una pequeña risa se escucho por parte de Armored

"**_Esto es solo una pequeña parte de lo que puede darte el Liquido Soldat, prueba sus capacidades pero tampoco te confíes_**" Advirtió el buzo demoníaco, Sam se encogió de hombros y adopto una posición defensiva "**_Puedes sacar púas de distintas partes de tu cuerpo, trata de usar eso a tu favor_**"

Respondió con un asentimiento para luego evitar un arañazo por parte de unos dos Keepers, contraataco apuñalando a ambas criaturas en el pecho. Otra intento atacarla por la espalda, esquivo agachándose y se impulso con un salto para darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro. Cuatro criaturas más aparecieron y la rodearon pero ella extendió las púas de sus nudillos y giro como si fuese la hélice de un helicóptero.

Los movimientos de la chica no eran los mejores por su falta de experiencia, pero estos monstruos atacaban de una manera muy robotica y repetían siempre un mismo patrón, por lo que compensaba en parte sus torpes intentos de esquivar

Más Keepers atacaban a Sam pero uno a uno iban cayendo, estuvo así un rato y el cansancio comenzaba a notarse además que cada vez que lograba acabar con uno aparecían otros tres más de la nada. Extendió un par de tres púas en los costados de sus brazos e iba a lanzarse a atacar a uno que se le acercaba pero fue tomada por sorpresa por otro que apareció del suelo y la daño con sus afiladas garras. Gritó de dolor e intento atacarlo pero el mismo monstruo la agarró de ambos brazos, giro sobre si mismo y la lanzo con fuerza contra un árbol cercano

"¡Mierda! Este si que no se anda con tonterías y supo responder a mis ataques" La rubia se levantó con la espalda adolorida y sujeto la herida en su pecho, aquella criatura la miraba con una sonrisa triunfal muy extraña "Aparte es un presumido... ¡Ya vera cuando lo apuñale!"

"**_Tranquilízate Sam, te parecerá que atacan todos igual pero ellos aprenden los patrones de sus victimas antes de iniciar un ataque serio_**" Ella entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, pudo habérselo dicho antes de lanzarse a lo loco "**_Ademas, para el historial de conflictos y problemas que tiene tu especie es sorprendente que seas tan mala peleando ¿No aprenden de sus ancestros o qué?_**"

"¡Hey! Disculpa por no ser una luchadora profesional pero no soy de esas personas que van golpeando a todos porque si" Mantuvo breves segundos el silencio mientras miraba a ese Keeper moverse de un lado a otro "Ya te dije antes que solo sé lo necesario, ya sabes, nunca esperas que un demonio espiritual te tome como chivo expiatorio para buscar una estúpida llave que resulta ser un arma destruye dimensiones"

El Keeper iba a atacar nuevamente pero fue interrumpido cuando una flecha, que a duras penas logro esquivar a tiempo, voló por un lado de su cabeza y casi lo mata. La criatura se fijo en la dirección en la que lanzaron la flecha y recibió un fuerte puñetazo en uno de sus costados que lo alejo lo suficiente de la rubia, quien le dio ese puñetazo fue un hombre de piel blanca y cuerpo musculado, usando un traje negro y unos guanteletes con cables que conectaban con dos grandes contenedores en su espaldas, también usaba un cubre bocas metálico que igualmente estaba conectado a los contenedores

Sam quedo confundida unos instantes e iba a preguntar quien era ese sujeto pero otra flecha fue lanzada contra la criatura y esta solo le basto dar un salto para esquivarla. El keeper gruño molesto y le dedico una mirada desafiante a la rubia de mechón celeste "Esto... Lo... Resolveremos después" fueron sus palabras antes de traspasar el suelo como si fuera intangible

Las criaturas alrededor suyo hicieron lo mismo y prácticamente tanto el parque como sus alrededores quedaron casi en su totalidad vacíos. El sujeto musculado se quedo unos momentos mirándola fijamente hasta que una niña de cabello blanco, vestido negro y una mascara negra con detalles blancos y garras en sus dedos, se acercara a la rubia

Sam parpadeo varias veces hasta que con algo de desconfianza pregunto "¿Y ustedes quienes son?"

"**Sam Sharp**" La niña peliblanca ignoró su pregunta, de su bolsillo saco un teléfono en el cual toqueteo unos cuantos botones y cuando termino lo volvió a guardar "Necesitamos hablar contigo de sobre ciertos asuntos..."

"¿Así como así? ¿No me van a explicar nada? ¿Ni quienes son o algo así?" Sam se encogió de hombros arqueando una ceja

"**_Sam... No me dan mucha confianza estos sujetos_**" Dijo Armored y la mencionada iba a responderle pero el hombre musculado la tomo por sorpresa y la noqueo de un golpe "**_¡¿SAM?! ¡Maldita sea, esto debe ser obra de Shadowman!_**"

"Ya te estabas tardando" Dijo la albina viendo como el hombre musculado cargaba a Sam por encima del hombro sin demostrar esfuerzo, pocos segundos después una camioneta negra se detuvo en la entrada del parque

"Meh, lo hubiera hecho apenas se fue ese Keeper pero me sorprendió que pudiera hablar" Ambos subieron a la camioneta, la chica misteriosa lo miro incrédula y alzo una ceja. El hombre musculado golpeo dos veces la puerta del vehículo y este comenzó a andar "No me mires así, sabes que no soy un mentiroso"

"Lo se, pero eso de un Keeper que habla... No se, habrá sido ¿Shadowman?" Hizo una pausa para cruzarse de brazos y mirar por la ventana las vacías calles de Royal Woods "¿Qué opinara **el** al respecto" El enmascarado solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta, restandole importancia al asunto

"No podria importarme menos" Agarro una revista cercana y empezó a leerla, finalizando la conversación con un silencio al que estaba mas que acostumbrado

**[...]**

En el centro comercial, el Lincoln monstruoso daba largos saltos de un lado para otro mientras atacaba con sus tentáculos a velocidades casi imposibles a reacción, los pobres Keepers caían como moscas ante la fuerza y agilidad del albino. Lucy, a pesar de estar cansada, lograba alejarlos del desmayado Artic con sus poderes eléctricos con menos potencia pero igual de efectivos. Reptilant, por su parte, acababa con los que tenia cerca usando su increíble fuerza, garras y sus afilados dientes que no tenían nada que envidiar con las garras de esas criaturas

Duraron luchando un rato más hasta que la situación se volvía cada vez mas insostenible

"Linc" El mencionado cayo al suelo clavando ambas manos en el concreto, una hilera de tentáculos salieron del suelo y empalaron a un grupo de Keepers alrededor suyo. Desclavo las manos y volteo a mirar a su hermana "Hay que salir de aquí, si siguen apareciendo más de esas cosas no podremos aguantar más"

Lincoln se mantuvo pensando unos breves instantes hasta que una idea vino a su mente, algo descabellada y que posiblemente no funcionara pero una al fin y al cabo. Miro al villano Reptilant acabar con un grupo de Keepers y al no haber ningún otro cerca estiro los tentáculos de una mano y golpeo su espalda sin medir su fuerza, el afectado volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido e iba a gritarle pero el albino hablo primero

"Tengo un plan para salir de aquí, pero necesito que colabores con nosotros" Reptilant alzo una ceja, su expresión confusa lo decía todo

"¿Qué carajos? ¿Esperas que yo, un villano y quien acaba de darle una paliza a su amigo, los ayude?" No espero a que Lincoln le respondiera para reírse en voz alta "Eres muy estúpido si crees que iba a aceptar ¿Por que motivo tendría que hacerlo?"

Más Keepers aparecieron alrededor de Reptilant, Lincoln y Lucy. Un gran grupo de ellos hicieron crecer sus garras, dientes y su complexión física se volvió más deforme, adquiriendo una apariencia amenazante. El villano miro de un lado a otro para luego fijar su vista en Lincoln

"No es que me haya arrepentido ni nada de eso pero... ¿Cual es el plan?"

Lincoln hubiera rodado los ojos, si tuviera, señaló unas columnas que mantenían el equilibrio del segundo piso y luego el techo de cristal del centro comercial "Destruiremos esas columnas para desestabilizar el peso de la segunda planta y que estas criaturas mueran aplastadas por los escombros, luego escapamos atravesando esos cristales, un plan sencillo"

"¿Y si es tan sencillo por qué no lo hacen tu y esa la gótica de los rayos? Podrías haberlo hecho perfectamente sin necesitar de mi"

"Porque también debo llevarme a mi compañero Artic ¿O piensas qué lo iba a dejar ahí tirado?" Reptilant hizo un movimiento de manos indicándole que no dudaba hacer eso, Lincoln gruño y con los tentáculos de su mano izquierda sujeto a Lucy "Respecto a eso, necesito que lo lleves tu. Mi hermana no tiene la movilidad que tengo yo"

"Ugh ¿Al soldadito bocon?" Pensaba negarse pero el albino ya había subido al segundo piso de un salto, frustrado se acerco a Artic y lo cargo bajo su brazo "Apenas logre escapar de aquí me iré a la mierda..."

Sin perder más tiempo pusieron en marcha el plan, Lincoln uso la fuerza de sus tentáculos para derribar unas cuantas columnas, Lucy lo ayudo lanzando uno que otro rayo de energia a las más alejadas y Reptilant se movió entre la multitud de Keepers a la vez que embestía sin piedad a los que se interponían en su camino como si estuviera en un partido de fútbol americano. Las columnas no tardaron en ceder, escombros comenzaron a caer por todas partes y aplastar a las criaturas que desesperadas las que podían se desvanecieron hundiéndose en el suelo con esa aparente intangibilidad

Lucy se abrazaba a su hermano lo más fuerte que podía mientras el se columpiaba con sus tentáculos con cierta dificultad por el poco control de sus poderes, Reptilant por otro lado saltaba de una pared a otra y se impulsaba con los escombros que caían para seguir subiendo. Lograron escapar con éxito atravesando el techo de cristal y se alejaron lo más que pudieron del centro comercial, luego de unos minutos se detuvieron sobre la terraza de un edificio cualquiera

Reptilant dejo caer a Artic al suelo como si fuera cualquier cosa, movió sus manos para limpiarse el polvo y luego volteo a ver a Lincoln "Gracias por tomarme en cuenta cabeza de pulpo, pero no creas que por esto no te robare en un futuro"

"Solo te pedí ayuda porque era un momento desesperado, ademas, no lo hice por ti" Soltó a su hermana, que fue corriendo hasta Artic para intentar despertarlo. Pasaron unos momentos de incomodo silencio hasta que Lincoln rascó su cabeza, aun quedaba una cuestión que quería resolver "Aun no entiendo algo ¿Qué hacías tu aquí? ¿No se supone que solo atacabas Hollywood?"

"No tengo ni puta idea chico, yo atacaba un banco importante que hay en Hollywood hasta que misteriosamente todo se volvió negro y desperté en los bosques cercanos a esta pocilga que llaman Royal Woods" El villano cruzo sus brazos "Aproveche la poca seguridad que hay aquí para comenzar una maratón de robos, a pesar de haber robado negocios pequeños conseguí mucho dinero"

"Umm..." Lincoln sujeto su mentón pensativo, luego de unos momentos se encogió de hombros y camino hasta donde estaba su hermana y Artic

"Ya me voy, hasta luego insectos" Reptilant se volteo para irse pero dio un respingo del susto al ver a Shadowman aparecer tras el de la nada "¡La puta madre, casi me da un infarto ¿Y este otro cara de pulpo qué?!"

"¡Shadowman!" Gritaron esperanzados los hermanos Loud, justo a quien necesitaban

"Yo soy Shadowman, uno de los demonios más poderosos que existen y entidad espiritual contratista, un gusto señor Reptilant" Con sus tentáculos sujeto la mano del villano y la agito, luego dirigió su mirada al duo Loud "Veo que han despertado sus poderes y se han enfrentado a los Keepers, no creí que fueran a aparecer tan rápido pero con toda la energia paranormal que he desprendido desde la invocación es algo que debí suponer"

Lucy parpadeo un par de veces y con incredulidad pregunto "¿Usted sabia qué esas criaturas iban a aparecer?" El demonio apoticon asintió "¿Y por qué no nos dijo que iban a atacarnos?"

"Planee todo este escenario para que ustedes pelearan con este villano, quería ver como se manejaban bajo presión. Los Keepers no estaban dentro de mi plan..."

"¡Un momento ¿Eso significa que estoy aquí gracias a ti?!" Shadowman volvió a asentir, Lincoln movió sus tentáculos indicando que se detuviera

"¿Y para qué quería que un villano nos atacase? Pudo haber puesto a cualquier delincuente común y corriente ¿Era necesario que nos pusiera en peligro trayendo a uno de los villanos más peligrosos de Hollywood?"

Shadowman volvió a asentir y miro a Lincoln seriamente "Joven Loud, quienes se interpondrán en su camino a obtener la Llave de Invocación no serán simples delincuentes, es gente poderosa que hará lo que sea para lograr su objetivo y no dudaran en hacerlos puré aun si se trata de unos niños. Y es por lo mismo que he aparecido ante ustedes, la energia de una de las entidades se ha materializado en el plano terrenal, el peligro es inminente y no puedo tolerar que esto se salga de control..."

Lincoln, Lucy y Reptilant alzaron una ceja confusos "¿Peligro inminente? ¿Mierdas espirituales? ¿Llave de invocación? ¿De qué carajos estas hablando cara de pulpo?" Hablo el villano con frustración al no entender nada

"A lo que me refiero es que voy a ayudarlos a evitar esta catástrofe, por más que confié en ustedes no puedo permitir el fracaso de esta misión" El cuerpo de Shadowman brillo de un celeste intenso por unos segundos, los tres presentes se taparon los ojos hasta que el brillo desapareció dejando ver a un hombre de avanzada edad con canas, barba, un sombrero negro y el traje elegante que usa Shadowman "Usaré mi forma humana para acompañarlos y guiarlos de ahora en adelante, en esta forma estoy **muy** limitado en cuanto a poderes y no tengo ni el uno por cierto de mis capacidades demoníacas pero con lo que tengo actualmente basta y sobra"

"¿Nos ayudara? Eso es genial, ya comenzaba a preocuparme cuando nos dijo que Reptilant solo era una prueba. No me quiero ni imaginar quienes serán nuestros enemigos reales" Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del albino "Supongo que con estos poderes podremos estar a la altura, solo será cuestión de practica"

Shadowman rió y acaricio su mentón "Con la marca apoticon pueden llegar a tener más capacidades que mi forma humana, esta adaptado para eso y..."

Mientras el apoticon explicaba las funciones de la marca y sus actuales poderes, Reptilant suspiro y dio la vuelta para irse definitivamente. Se impulso lo más que pudo del suelo para dar un gran salto pero no recorrió ni el metro cuando fue jalado de la cola como si fuera un personaje caricaturesco y cayo de espaldas en medio de Shadowman y los dos niños

"Ah, casi me olvidaba de ti. No te traje a esta ciudad por nada, tu fuerza puede ser de gran ayuda en momentos cruciales por lo que, obligatoriamente, nos ayudaras quieras o no"

Reptilant abrió los ojos como platos y decidió plantarle cara al viejo "¡¿Como qué ayudarlos? Yo no tengo nada que ver y no me interesan sus problemas!"

"¿Qué parte de "Quieras o no" no entiendes?" El villano iba a darle un puñetazo a Shadowman pero este abrió un portal que mostraba literalmente una montaña de billetes de cien dolares, los ojos de Reptilant giraron como si fueran esa maquinas traga monedas y formaron el símbolo de dolar, de manera involuntaria comenzó a babear con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro "Ademas, no tienes nada que preocuparte, recibirás tu ansiada recompensa si todo llega a salir bien"

"Veo que hablas mi idioma viejo" El portal desapareció y Reptilant golpeo su pecho, una sonrisa presumida se marco en sus labios "Esta bien, si tanto necesitas mi gran e indispensable ayuda los ayuda pues ¿Por que debería negarme a realizar tal acto benéfico? Ya sabes lo que dicen, ayuda al prójimo y el te recompensara con un cara de pulpo que te dará una montaña de billetes"

"Esto es increíble, un villano juntándose con los héroes para salvar el mundo. Parece como si todo lo que he visto en los cómics de Ace Savy se volviera realidad " Dijo Lincoln ya más tranquilo. Con Reptilant, Shadowman y Artic en el equipo prácticamente no tendrían problemas en conseguir la Llave de Invocacion

"Si, solo que esto es real y no solo el mundo puede ser destruido, todo el universo y allegados corren peligro inminente si fallamos" Dijo Shadowman con despreocupación, todos los presentes se quedaron callados hasta que Reptilant tosió e intento aligerar las cosas

"Si... Miren, si voy a estar con ustedes mínimo tienen que explicarme todo eso de peligro universal y tal, ya saben, para no quedar como pendejo sin entender nada"

**[...]**

Horas después, el grupo había vuelto a casa de los Loud. Lincoln y Lucy se hallaban en el cuarto del primero tratando de intentar desactivar el poder apoticon, según las explicaciones que Shadowman les dio era algo sencillo pero ya llevaban ahí horas intentando volver a su forma normal. Mientras tanto, el demonio apoticon y Reptilant estaban en la sala, el primero explicando todo lo sucedido y cual era esa importante misión de salvar el mundo. En la misma sala estaba Artic tirado en una silla como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, aun inconsciente

El soldado despertó, abriendo sus ojos lentamente y algo desorientado miro a su alrededor. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Reptilant y un viejo en lo que se supone es la casa de sus aliados, iba a sacar sus pistolas pero el hombre mayor levanto la mano indicando que se detuviera

"No te alteres Artic, soy yo, Shadowman. Todo esto tiene una explicacion"

"Al fin despiertas, si que tienes el sueño pesado, soldado de cuarta. Ah, y puedo resumirte todo diciendo que me uní al equipo y los ayudaré a salvar el mundo ¿Como te quedo esa, bella durmiente?" Dijo Reptilant causando que Artic abriera sus ojos aun más, como si eso fuera posible

"¡¿Qué carajos?! ¡¿Tú ayudándonos? Pero eres un villano y casi me matas!"

"Si, veras, esto también tiene que ver contigo así que tranquilízate y déjame hablar" Artic no estaba del todo convencido pero no le quedo de otra que ponerse cómodo, cruzarse de brazos y escuchar las explicacion que le tenia el apoticon

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**

**Uh, lo que me tarde haciendo este capitulo no fue normal. Después de subir el capitulo 2 me enferme 3 días, OK, pero luego entre la flojera y una extraña fuerza sobrenatural me hicieron escribir este capitulo a la velocidad de una tortuga, literalmente estas 3K y algo de palabras las escribo en dos noches (Porque yo escribo solo en la noche, como 2 horas mientras escucho música)**

**Tambien influye que considero que este no esta tan bueno, no se, no me salia la mayoría de cosas y si bien no borre casi nada, si que varias veces me quede sentado mirando al monitor con el teclado en mano pensando en como escribir. Pero bueh, aquí esta, con un poco de acción de parte de Sam y su secuestro por parte de unos extraños que saben algo de Shadowman ¿Realmente el apoticon es como se le pinta? ¿O solo serán inventos de estos extraños? Esos extraños ¿Quienes serán? Uhhh, a esperar respuestas en próximos capítulos...**

**El siguiente supongo que SI sera mejor que este, solo digo que se verán un par de cosas nuevas, ya de ahí no digo más**

**Y pues, gracias a J0nas Naguera y Regamers10 por las reviews.**

**-Rega, ¿Extraño? Si, si no contamos que aunque no lo haya mencionado esto es un AU y un par de cosas son diferentes a la serie original, una de ellas pues la existencia de héroes y villanos. Aunque solo se haya visto un villano realmente hay unos cuantos más, el mundo es muy extenso como para limitarme solo a Royal Woods. Si el fandom no se muere antes de que llegue a un cierto punto, planeo subir otros shots de la misma saga "Apothiconic Loud" con diferentes temáticas, pero que no están del todo, por no decir nada, relacionadas a la historia original**

**Con respecto a los poderes de Lincoln y Lucy, explicare más a detalle que son en un post de Wattpad para no llenar esto de texto innecesario y largo. Ahí si me explayare mejor, ah y lo de Lucy no es que sea electricidad al 100%, tiene más funciones pero por el momento solo son chispitas xD. Por cierto, buenas comparaciones, admito que cuando escribí la parte de Lucy me dije "Un poco super saiyan esta Lucy"**

**-J0nas, gracias, yo igual espero lo mismo. Y claro que se vera más gente especial, aquí casi cualquier cosa es posible**

**¿Tiburón? Me referí a é****l todo el capitulo como un reptil/cocodrilo, incluso su nombre es Reptilant. Esos hongos alucinógenos si que hacen su efecto jaja xD (_Es broma, no te lo tomes a mal_)**

**En fin, nada más que decir... MENTIRA, solo me falto avisar que próximamente (Quizas para el siguiente capitulo) hare los diseños de los personajes vistos hasta ahora y los publicaré en mi perfil de Wattpad, quien quiera saber como dibujo entren en mi perfil de FF, ahí esta mi link a Wattpad**

**Se despide JUGGERNAUTIC OPS y... ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**

**_When you need some help to get by,_**

**_Something to make you feel strong._**

**_Reach for Juggernog tonight,_**

**_Sugar seduction delight!_**

**_When you need to feel big and strong,_**

**_Reach for Juggernog tonight!_**


End file.
